The present invention relates generally to a system and method for determining a remediation action, and more generally, but not by way of limitation, to a method of determining a remediation action based on a detected acoustic event and a detected environmental condition.
Chronic respiratory disease (CRD) triggers vary greatly from person-to-person. In many cases, it is very hard for an affected person to clearly identify a factor that induces CRD. Further, detection of a CRD-related condition typically requires specific testing, which is time-consuming, difficult and can be very expensive.